


And I can barely breathe when you’re here loving me

by Fedies



Series: » Rossoneri in love - Davide Calabria ✖ Manuel Locatelli [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Funny, Italy U21, Italy is a rainbow nation, M/M, Manuel is shocked
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Al ritiro dell’Under-21 Manuel e Davide hanno finalmente modo di parlare della loro relazione, ma dopotutto si tratta di due ragazzi giovanissimi e non ci aspetteremo di certo che la loro chiacchierata diventi uno sproloquio di una pesantezza unica…!In sintesi, Davide illustra al suo ragazzo la situazione ormonale/sessuale/amorosa della squadra e Manuel è (leggermente) sconvolto.





	And I can barely breathe when you’re here loving me

Circondo il collo di Manuel con le braccia, senza far mai staccare le nostre labbra che si cercano vogliose.

I nostri corpi a contatto sembrano andare a fuoco, mentre arranchiamo goffamente nella stanza che ci hanno assegnato per questo ritiro dell’Under-21.

E’ la prima convocazione con la nazionale da “fidanzati” che affrontiamo e abbiamo deciso di non rivelare nulla a nessuno, ma starci lontani è praticamente impossibile e sono certo che chiunque dei nostri compagni abbia notato la nostra particolare affinità.

“Dio mio, Davide…” ansima il mio ragazzo quando le nostre intimità, ormai libere dai boxer, si scontrano.

Mi faccio strada nella sua apertura prima con due dita e lo vedo trattenere il fiato.

Quanto è bello, Cristo.

Le labbra gonfie di baci, gli occhi verdi illuminati di passione, il fisico asciutto.

Quando entro in lui Manuel si aggrappa ulteriormente a me, gemendo contro la mia spalla.

E’ solo la seconda volta che lo facciamo “seriamente” e l’emozione è sconvolgente, mi scuote da capo a piedi.

Manu prende il ritmo delle mie spinte e mi aiuta muovendo il bacino.

Non ci vuole molto prima che io mi svuoti in lui e poco dopo viene anche Manuel, che aveva lavorato con le mani su se stesso.

“Ti amo” mi dice, piacevolmente stravolto, mentre entrambi raggiungiamo l’apice.

Ogni volta che pronuncia queste due parole riesce a stordirmi per qualche istante, facendomi sorridere come un idiota.

“Anch’io ti amo, non sai quanto” gli rispondo, mentre lui si adagia sul mio petto e mi stringe teneramente.

Passo distrattamente una mano tra i suoi capelli riccioluti e Manuel sembra gradire, facendo le fusa come un gatto.

Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere e cominciamo a punzecchiarci e a farci il solletico come al solito; sappiamo essere dei veri bambini certe volte.

Giaciamo sul letto stesi uno accanto all’altro, felici ed appagati, quando Manuel rompe il silenzio.

“Non pensavo di poter stare così bene con una persona, prima”

Mi giro a guardarlo e lui mette su quel mezzo sorriso imbarazzato di cui mi sono innamorato appena l’ho visto.

“Nemmeno io, a dire il vero” rivelo, giocherellando con le sue dita placidamente.

Manuel sembra sorpreso.

“Pensavo avessi avuto altre storie con dei ragazzi…! Voglio dire, per me questo è tutto nuovo. Non ho mai avuto una relazione seria con una ragazza, figurati con un uomo” dice, vagamente divertito.

“Si beh, ho sempre avuto molte cotte per persone del mio stesso sesso e qualche storiella di pochi mesi ma tu sei il mio primo rapporto serio” arrossisco leggermente, non ne avevamo mai parlato apertamente prima ma il sorriso rilassato di Manuel mi tranquillizza immediatamente.

“Ce la stiamo cavando egregiamente però, direi”

Il commento di Manu nasconde una giusta dose di malizia ma alla fine ha ragione, stiamo gestendo la nostra relazione in modo maturo ma anche molto spontaneo, dovremmo complimentarci con noi stessi.

Non mi sono mai sentito più in pace di così.

“Anche perché mancavamo praticamente solo noi…” mi lascio sfuggire innocentemente.

Manuel si alza su un gomito e mi guarda confuso.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Che in squadra se la spassano praticamente tutti! Ma li hai mai visti Danilo e Federico? Romeo e Giulietta sono”

Se fosse anatomicamente possibile, la mascella del mio ragazzo raggiungerebbe il pavimento.

Vedendo la sua espressione scioccata scoppio a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenermi.

“Scherzi, spero”

“Certo che no! E non sono di certo gli unici!”

Lo vedo passarsi una mano sul viso, incerto su come reagire.

Cavolo, pensavo se ne fosse accorto.

Sono innamorato del ragazzo più ingenuo della terra, è ufficiale.

“Ma quindi anche gli altri sono omosessuali? Cioè, anche a loro piacciono i ragazzi?”

Faccio spallucce.

“Alcuni si, altri sono bisessuali… Guarda che qualche etero c’è, non è che stiamo diventato la Nazionale del Gay Pride”

A questo punto viene difficile anche a me pensarlo e dall’occhiata scettica che mi lancia Manuel credo sia d’accordo con me.

Okay, forse la maglia arcobaleno, piuttosto che azzurra, ci donerebbe.

“Una curiosità… ma anche Domenico?”

Ecco, a spiegarglielo adesso…

“Se te lo dico ti sconvolgi”

“Sono già abbastanza sconvolto, fidati”

E chi sono io per affermare il contrario?

“Ha una tresca… col mister”

“Mister?! Quale mister?!”

“…Mancini”

Ecco – penso - adesso l’ho ucciso davvero.

Guardo Manuel preoccupato mentre lui si lascia cadere di nuovo sui cuscini, fissando il soffitto ad occhi sgranati senza dire nulla.

Dovrei fare qualcosa? Giudicare la validità delle sue capacità motorie? Non starà mica per avere un infarto!

“E’ triste” dice ad un certo punto ed io tiro un sospiro di sollievo, contento di avere ancora un fidanzato vivo e vegeto.

“Ma no, guarda che della differenza d’età non se ne frega più nessuno”

“Non parlavo di… di quello!” sbotta, le guance in fiamme.

Okay, devo essermi perso qualche passaggio.

“Ah no?”

“Parlavo di noi due”

“Oh”

Si, mi sono decisamente perso parecchi passaggi.

“Non ho nessuna laurea in psicologia ma sono quasi certo che tu prima mi abbia fatto capire che le cose tra noi vanno alla grande” provo a sdrammatizzare, anche se i miei occhi chiari stanno sicuramente tradendo questo mio tentativo.

Per tutta risposta Manu mi sovrasta con un colpo di reni, accomodandosi sul mio ventre senza però schiacciarmi.

Davvero un’ottima visione.

Mi regala un mezzo sorriso ed io sento il cuore fare le capriole.

“E’ così, infatti! Ti amo, sei la cosa migliore che mi potesse capitare e non voglio nessun’altro se non te! Mi riferivo al fatto che ci ho messo così tanto a capire di essermi innamorato di te…”

Io però, perso come sono nella sua dolcissima dichiarazione, quasi non sento l’ultima frase.

“Davide ma mi ascolti?!”  
“Eh? Si scusa, ero fermo al tuo non voler nessun altro se non me”

Manuel sorride ancora, chinandosi per lasciarmi un bacio umido e dolce sulle labbra, e stavolta sono io a rischiare l’infarto.

“Comunque non devi sentirti in colpa” – riesco a dire, riemergendo dal mio mondo di romanticismo e petali di rosa – “l’importante è che tu te ne sia reso conto, no?”

“Forse l’ho sempre saputo…” mormora lui, pensieroso.

“Dovevi semplicemente accettarlo” gli dico io dolcemente, allungando la mano per accarezzargli la guancia.

L’ennesimo sorriso che ricevo in cambio è il meglio che potessi chiedere come risposta.


End file.
